


Age 15 - Forbidden Animagus

by SevSnapelivesforever



Series: An Unexpected Outcome [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus James Potter, Animagus Severus Snape, Animagus Sirius Black, Godmother Minerva McGonagall, Good Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Mischief, One Shot, Parent Albus Dumbledore, Severus is a Marauder, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevSnapelivesforever/pseuds/SevSnapelivesforever
Summary: This collection of one shots is a continuation of the original story, An Unexpected Outcome.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Series: An Unexpected Outcome [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921714
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Age 15 - Forbidden Animagus

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the castle grounds as the clouds parted to reveal the brilliant masterpiece. A solemn ringing echoed as the clock tower marked the hour, followed closely by a howl erupting into the silence of the night. In the Shrieking Shack, where four wizards had once stood, now sat a stag, a black dog, a panther, and a werewolf. 

A low, rumbling snarl shook the confines of the Shrieking Shack as the werewolf bared its teeth, sending a cautious warning to the intruders. Severus tensed in his panther form, wondering if Moony would react negatively to the presence of the three animagi. He lowered his head submissively as the werewolf trotted over to him, only to yelp as he was unexpectedly picked up by the scruff of his neck. James and Sirius stiffened in their forms, ready to intervene if necessary, but Moony seemed to accept the young panther cub, licking his face before setting him down and curiously sniffing at the stag and dog. Seemingly satisfied, the werewolf sat back and let out a pleased howl. Severus breathed an inward sigh of relief, exchanging grateful looks with the other two animagi. Moony had recognized them as his pack. 

Having been accepted by the werewolf, Sirius bounded forward, barking happily as he pounced on his friend. The other two tentatively joined him, and soon the three animagi and werewolf were playfully nipping at each other as they ran around the magically enlarged Shrieking Shack. The Forbidden Forest would have been an ideal playground, but Remus and Severus had immediately shot that idea down for safety reasons. The Shrieking Shack would be sufficient in keeping Moony engaged for the night, and hopefully Remus wouldn’t scratch himself up as much as he normally did when he was all alone during the full moon. 

They would make adjustments as the months went on, but for tonight, the four friends would celebrate their first full moon together.

* * *

The next morning found Severus sitting outside by the lake, contemplating what he should do for the rest of the day. The winter holidays had officially started, and his friends, including a teary-eyed Remus, had already left on the Hogwarts Express. The fifth year smiled as he reflected on the previous night, glad that their plan had worked out. 

When Remus had woken up that morning, he had immediately started crying when he’d realized that his friends had kept him company throughout the night; it had been the first time in his life that Moony hadn’t been alone during the full moon. After an emotional group hug, James and Sirius had insisted on coming up with nicknames for their animagus forms, claiming that they needed to make it official. Remus was already Moony, but James was nicknamed Prongs, Sirius chose Padfoot, and Severus finally agreed on Shadow. It was a bit embarrassing since Shadow was the name he’d given his stuffed animal panther when he’d been six, but the nickname did fit his animagus form. Together, they were Messrs. Moony, Shadow, Padfoot, & Prongs.

The potions prodigy shivered as a wind blew across the grounds, the cold breeze catching his attention and distracting him from his thoughts. Climbing to his feet, he started back towards the castle, wondering if his Uncle Horace was in the potions lab. He was thrilled that Remus’ transformations were easier now that he had his pack and Severus’ modified healing draught, but the Ravenclaw knew that with time, he could create a potion that was even more effective. His current project was researching the Wolfsbane Potion with the hopes of modifying it. 

While the Wolfsbane Potion enabled a werewolf to keep its human mind, it required both expensive and Ministry-restricted ingredients to brew, so it would draw unwanted attention from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures if a Hogwarts professor purchased the ingredients. 

Severus’ modified healing draught was luckily much less conspicuous, so Remus had been able to take it ever since Severus had invented it two years ago, even though it hadn’t been officially approved at the time. It had been a process to have his potion sanctioned by the Potions Guild, but with his Uncle Horace’s help, the Ravenclaw had submitted the potion to the appropriate committees for research. Within the past year, the clinical trials had concluded, and the potion had become available to the general public. Severus was now the youngest wizard to ever receive a patent for an original potion. 

Reaching the potions lab, the teenager poked his head inside, sighing when he saw the potions master coming out of his adjoining office with a suitcase. 

“Hi Uncle Horace,” he greeted with a knock. “I don’t suppose you’ll be around for a few more hours?” he asked hopefully. 

“Severus, my dear boy! No, I’m afraid I’ve got a portkey to catch very soon, so I won’t be able to supervise your brewing until I return,” Horace responded regretfully.

Severus nodded. “No worries, that’s what I expected. Maybe I’ll ask Dad to supervise me while you’re on holiday in Belgium, since you’ll be gone for a while.” 

The potions master raised an eyebrow. “Just maybe? I do hope you’re not planning to work on a new creation without supervision, Severus. We wouldn’t want a repeat of your fourth year now, would we?” 

The fifth year flushed in embarrassment at the reminder, ducking his head sheepishly. During the previous year, Severus had discovered the perfect potion that he’d wanted to brew for a friend’s fast-approaching birthday. None of the professors had been available to supervise him though, so he had manipulated his Uncle Horace into unlocking the lab by telling the man that Minerva would be coming by shortly to supervise. Unfortunately, his godmother had chosen that day to take a stroll through the dungeons, and upon being discovered brewing alone, Severus had panicked and lied that the potions master had gone to the loo. Minerva had nodded and left, but much to the teenager’s misfortune, had promptly come across Pomona who had just spoken to Horace in the staff room. The deputy headmistress had stormed off to go yell at her colleague for his irresponsible negligence, only to discover that the poor wizard had been informed that _she_ was supervising the potions prodigy. Severus still had shuddered every time he remembered the enormous stack of cauldrons he’d been assigned to scrub in detention.

“No, Uncle Horace,” he finally responded, his voice pitched a bit higher than he would have liked. “I’ll make sure to ask Dad if I want to brew. Promise.” 

The Head of Slytherin nodded. “Good lad. Now, why don’t you take a break from your research and come see me off. You need to get more sun, my boy.”

Severus rolled his eyes but good naturedly walked with the man to the Hogwarts Gates. “Bring me back some Belgian chocolate, please,” he grinned. 

Horace winked. “Of course, I will. I’ll see you in a week, Sev. Behave yourself, and stay out of trouble!”

As the wizard disapparated, Severus smirked, his plans for the day now decided. He couldn’t get into any trouble if he wasn’t caught, right? After all, most of the professors were away visiting family, and his dad was busy with paperwork, so no one would notice if he disappeared for an hour or two. Besides, Voldemort and his followers were no longer a threat after the Department of Mysteries had figured out how to drain the magic of those linked to the Dark Mark, so it wouldn’t be very dangerous to cross the castle wards for a little run. Just to be safe though, he would stay at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

Concentrating on his animagus form, the fifth year easily transformed, landing on four small paws. With a satisfied purr, the panther cub happily slipped into the forest, ready to explore.

* * *

In his office, the headmaster let out a sigh of relief as he finished signing the last piece of parchment sitting on his desk. Dusting off his robes, the older wizard looked outside, deciding to take a brief walk before tackling the spring term school budget. He would never understand why the Board of Governors insisted on different paperwork for each term, especially when the budget remained practically the same. 

Strolling onto the grounds to clear his head, Albus smiled when he noticed Hagrid puttering outside in his back garden. “Hello, Hagrid. How are you doing today?” he greeted with a cheery wave. 

“Oh, ‘ello there, Professor Dumbledore,” Hagrid said with a warm smile. “I’m doin’ well. Just takin’ care of an injured Blast-Ended Skrewt I found in the forest a few days ago. Do you wanna come say hello? Floppy here loves pets!”

Albus forced a smile, warily watching the creature’s menacing stinger. He vividly remembered a time in his youth when he’d accidentally angered a Blast-Ended Skrewt, and he was quite eager to avoid a similar encounter. “Unfortunately, I don’t have time today, Hagrid,” he lied, attempting to sound disappointed. “You know how it is. There’s always more paperwork to finish.”

“Ah that’s a pity. Maybe another time, then. They’re such sweet creatures, really, but so misunderstood. Just like Aragog and his acromantula children,” Hagrid lamented, wiping away a tear. 

The headmaster bit back a chuckle. Hagrid certainly had some unusual perspectives on dangerous creatures, but no one could say that he didn’t have a caring heart. “Well, thank you for indulging me for my quick visit, but I’m afraid I should return to my office now.”

Hagrid nodded. “Good luck with your paperwork, sir. I hope ter have you by for tea sometime soon.” 

“Thank you, Hagrid. I would love that,” Albus beamed. He had just turned around to head back towards the castle when the groundskeeper spoke again. 

“Say, before you go, I think we might ‘ave some panthers that are new to the area. I saw a panther cub jus’ about an hour ago playin’ around in the edge of the forest,” Hagrid mentioned. “I was a bit startled at first ‘cause the cub’s eyes looked jus’ like Severus’. ‘Course, he’s too young ter be an animagus,” he trailed off, shaking his head. 

The headmaster abruptly stilled. “Hagrid, where exactly did you see this panther cub?” he asked slowly. 

Hagrid pointed over to the woods behind his hut. “He was right over there, P’fessor. Cute li’l thing, he was.”

Albus nodded, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the area. “Thank you. I must be off now.” His expression darkened as a movement caught his eye, and he strode briskly towards the Forbidden Forest. 

Unaware that he had been spotted, Severus was busy playfully stalking a squirrel. Aha! He pounced on the squirrel in a mock attack, purring happily when he caught the animal with a gentle paw. After a second, he let it go and watched it scamper up a tree before bouncing away to find another squirrel to chase. This was fun! He would have to play in the forest more often. His ears perked up as they caught the approaching sound of footsteps, and he tilted his head to the side. The footsteps sounded lighter than Hagrid’s, but not many humans would voluntarily enter the Forbidden Forest unless they were looking for trouble. 

Warily, Severus looked quickly for a place to hide. Spotting a medium sized boulder, he leapt for cover, disappearing from sight just as the human came into view. The panther cub quivered from his hiding place, unaware that while his body was hidden, his two ears were poking above the rock, giving him away. 

“I can see you, Severus.”

Onyx eyes slowly peeked up to meet icy blue, and the panther let out a little whimper. Oh, he was so screwed. Backing up a little, he thought about running, but one look from his dad, and he quickly changed his mind.

“You are in big trouble, Severus Alexander,” Albus declared, storming over to the cowering panther cub. 

Severus whimpered again, resting his head on his paws and looking up pitifully. 

“Oh no, don’t try that look on me. Maybe your puppy dog face worked on me when you were six, but not anymore,” Albus scolded, picking up the cub and heading towards the castle. “Even if you are absolutely adorable as a panther,” he thought to himself with a hidden smile. 

Severus whined as he dangled in the air, held by the scruff of his neck. How did his dad even recognize him in his panther form? He struggled a bit to be released, but a firm tap on his nose subdued him, and he resigned himself to his fate. 

“Transform, Severus,” Albus ordered, gently plopping the animagus on the ground when they reached the castle doors. 

Severus hesitated as he glanced warily at his dad, wondering if it might be better to stay as a panther and avoid the inevitable scolding for as long as possible. He yowled in protest as he felt a toddler leash spell land on him a second later. 

“Come along, little cub,” the headmaster smirked, tugging the panther towards the castle.

Severus hissed indignantly, futilely attempting to dig his paws into the ground. He was not a little cub! He was an adolescent panther, and it was an insult to be subjected to a spell meant for toddlers! With a stubborn look, he bared his teeth and growled.

“Behave, Severus,” his father warned. “You’re already in enough trouble as it is,” 

Grudgingly, the panther cub stopped resisting and reluctantly followed his dad, a petulant pout on his small face. 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to attempt the animagus transformation without proper supervision?” Albus began to lecture as they entered his office, clearly not planning to delay the scolding for a minor reason such as his son’s current panther form. “There is a reason why the transformation is highly regulated by the Ministry! Countless wizards and witches have been left with irreversible injuries from improper animagus transformations. What would you have done if something had gone wrong, hmm?”

Severus whimpered and hung his head contritely as his father sternly lectured him about the dangers of the transformation. His dad was certainly not happy with him, and he didn’t even want to imagine how awful his punishment would be. He yelped in surprise as he was firmly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and plopped down in a corner. What in Merlin’s name—? 

“If you’re going to insist on remaining as a young cub, then you can sit in the corner until you’re ready to transform back to your human self,” Albus decided, having finally finished his obligatory scolding. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the adorable picture his son made as a panther cub in time out. Oh, his brilliant, talented child! An animagus at fifteen—Minerva would be ecstatic! After she finished yelling at him, of course. 

Severus, on the other hand, was gaping at the wall in shock. He was fifteen years old! Was his dad really giving him a time out in the corner? Determined to end this humiliation as soon as possible, he concentrated on his human self and waited to transform. Only for nothing to happen. He let out a panicked mewl. Why was nothing happening? 

Albus, hearing his son’s whimper of distress, immediately realized what was happening. “Calm down, son. It’s okay. Just take a few deep breaths and concentrate.”

Severus tried to listen, but he couldn’t seem to control himself as his pants became faster and faster. What if he couldn’t transform back, and he was stuck like this forever? He didn’t want to spend his entire life as a panther! His mewls quickly turned to plaintive cries as he repeatedly tried and failed to transform. He couldn’t do it! 

Suddenly, his vision went dark, and he felt himself being held against a warm chest, a hand covering his eyes. 

“Shhh… it’s okay, Sev. Follow my breathing,” his dad said soothingly. 

Closing his eyes, he focused on his dad’s heartbeat thumping against his small body. Slowly, his panic subsided and his breathing slowed. 

“That’s right, my boy. Good job. Now just imagine your regular appearance, and focus.” 

A few minutes later, Severus opened his eyes and found himself back in his human form. Realizing that he was still sitting in his dad’s lap like a small cub, he quickly scrambled to his feet and took a seat in front of the man’s desk.

“Are you alright, my boy?”

The teenager nodded, his cheeks tinged pink. Awkward seconds passed as he shifted uncomfortably, waiting for his dad to say something, but the wizard merely smiled cheerfully at him. When he could take it no longer, Severus finally broke the silence. “Am I grounded until I’m 100?” he blurted out. 

The headmaster chuckled. “Hmm, that idea certainly has merit, but I think I’ll leave your punishment to your godmother. The animagus transformation is her area of expertise, after all.”

Severus felt the color drain from his face as he stared at his dad in horror. Oh Merlin, no. Anything but that. “Can’t you punish me, Dad?” he pleaded desperately. “Aunt Minerva will kill me!”

“Nonsense, Severus,” Albus responded cheerfully, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. “I’m sure your godmother will be delighted to learn of your form! I used to be the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, you know, and I would’ve been thrilled if a student had managed the animagus transformation.” 

“She is going to murder me, Dad, and you will never find my body,” Severus said deadpan. 

“Well, after she murders you, I’m sure she’ll be very proud of her godson,” Albus conceded, his eyes twinkling merrily. “Lemon drop?” 

Severus hid his face in his hands and groaned. His godmother was going to be absolutely _furious_. 

“Now my boy, that’s enough talk about consequences. Tell me about your process,” Albus exclaimed excitedly. “Not just anyone can manage the animagus transformation at fifteen, as I’m sure you know! You will have to register, I should remind you, but that can legally wait until you graduate. Are you happy with your form?” 

The fifteen-year-old couldn’t help but laugh. Of course, his dad wanted to know all the details. Based on his dad’s bragging tendencies, he wouldn’t be surprised if all of their family friends knew by dinner time. 

“Yes, Dad. I’m happy with my panther form,” he replied with a grin. “As for my process,” he began. “I first realized what my animagus form would be when…”

* * *

The dreaded day had finally arrived. 

Severus cursed as he flew through the hallway towards his dad’s office, his shirt untucked and his tie messily knotted. He had just been alerted that his godmother had returned from her holiday, and the fifth year was willing to bet his favorite cauldron that her first objective would be tracking him down for the lecture of his life. Bursting into his dad’s office, the teenager’s eyes darted around the room, frantically looking for a hiding place. 

“What are you doing here, my dear boy?” Albus asked, amusement clear in his twinkling eyes. 

Severus coughed awkwardly. “Can’t I just want to spend time with you, Dad? 

“Why of course, my boy,” the headmaster replied with a knowing smile. “Perhaps we should ask your Aunt Minerva if she’d like to join us. Did you know that she just arrived at the castle?” he finished innocently. 

The teenager threw his dad a dirty look. “I don’t want to be in our quarters or any potions labs until she has a chance to yell at you first.” 

“How thoughtful of you, son,” Albus said wryly.

Severus gulped as he suddenly heard the telltale signs of his godmother storming up the stairs. Shite, she was coming! He desperately bolted for cover, holding his breath as the door crashed open. 

“Where’s my godson, Albus?” Minerva demanded. 

“Oh, he’s hiding under my desk,” Albus revealed cheerfully, standing up and picking up a stack of papers. “I think I’ll take a little stroll to the staff room now.” 

A throat cleared, and Severus reluctantly crawled out from under the desk, glaring at his dad’s retreating back. Traitor. Turning to face his irate godmother, he attempted a brave smile. “Erm, hi Aunt Minnie. Have a good holiday?” he asked weakly. 

“How kind of you to ask, Severus. It was delightful. That is, until I received an owl from your father,” Minerva said sweetly. 

Severus paled and stumbled back a few steps. The last time he’d heard that soft, sweet tone was when he’d been nine, and his godmother had caught him sneaking into the Forbidden Forest to look for potions ingredients. He had even nicknamed it “Super Scary Minnie Mode.” And oh Merlin, it was still just as scary all right. 

“So, my dear godson, you decided to attempt the animagus transformation by yourself, did you? Why don’t you sit down, and we can have a little chat about why that wasn’t a good idea,” she smiled, her voice laced with danger. 

Severus swallowed hard as the transfiguration professor stalked forward like a cat stalking its prey, a predatory gleam in her eyes. This was not going to end well for him.

Two hours later, the teenager sat cowering under his godmother’s withering glare and sharp tongue as she heatedly informed him that he would be taking private lessons with her every day until she was satisfied with his animagus control. She would not have her godson become one of those wizards who injured themselves due to a lack of proper mastery over their animagus transformations. 

“In addition to these lessons, you will also serve detention with me as soon as the term starts,” Minerva snapped. 

Severus nodded quickly. “Yes, Professor. H-How many weeks of detention?”

The transfiguration professor waved her wand, and an enormous book dropped onto the headmaster's desk with a loud thunk. “As long as it takes you to finish copying Volume 1 of _The Dangers of Animagi Transformations_.”

The Ravenclaw apprehensively opened the book, his heart sinking as he flipped through the pages. It was written in the smallest font he had ever seen, and the book was over five hundred pages long. “The entire book?” he practically whined. 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “You could always copy the entire five book collection. I’m sure there’s a lot you could learn from the rest of the series.”

Severus clamped his mouth shut. The first volume alone would likely take him the entire next term to finish, and he had no desire to spend the rest of his years at Hogwarts copying the other four. “No thank you, Professor,” he gulped nervously. 

His godmother nodded in satisfaction and stood up to leave. “Now, Severus, I may not approve of how you went about this, but I am very impressed that you managed the animagus transformation,” she told him with a proud smile. “Not many wizards your age could achieve such an accomplishment.” 

Severus grinned back, a warm feeling filling his chest. He knew that his detention would be highly unpleasant, but at least his family was proud of him. 

“Oh, but before I forget,” Minerva called, pausing in the doorway. “You can tell Messrs. Potter and Black that they will be joining you in detention when term starts.” And with a final nod and a subtle smirk, she turned on her heel and left. 

Severus threw his head back and groaned. Detention was nothing new for the Marauders, but his friends were going to kill him when he told them that Minerva had figured out their secret. The teenager had thought his story had been believable when he’d said the animagus transformation was an independent project, but somehow his godmother could always tell when he was lying. His shoulders slumped in defeat as his eyes fell on the thick, heavy animagus book that lay on the desk. It was going to be a long spring term. 


End file.
